


The Wild Boys

by karaokegal



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's the clothes, or the wine, or just too much Duran Duran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Boys

**Author's Note:**

> [Icon prompt](http://l-userpic.livejournal.com/100165019/12510993)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> from [](http://travels-in-time.livejournal.com/profile)[**travels_in_time**](http://travels-in-time.livejournal.com/). No beta. Takes place after Series 3, Episode 4.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on May 28, 2010

Living in the 80’s is wreaking havoc with Alex’s libido as much as her wardrobe. Maybe it’s something in that cheap wine she seems to spend so much time drinking at Luigi’s.

She can’t understand why her unconscious is so very obsessed with the image of Gene Hunt snogging Sam Tyler for all he’s worth. If she ever gets home, she’s going to need serious therapy, and she hopes her psychologist-to-be doesn’t end up masturbating compulsively to a second-hand fantasy.

Sam’s dead, Gene is an hallucination, but Alex knows the love is real.

She’s seen the writing on the wall.


End file.
